Field of the Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to switching a mode of operations in device to device (D2D) communications.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices or other user equipment (UE) devices. Base stations may communicate with UEs on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell. D2D communications involve direct wireless communications between UEs either within or beyond the coverage area of a base station. D2D communications may be facilitated by scheduling transmissions from a base station if the devices are within a coverage area.
In some cases, D2D communications are utilized by public safety officers such as police, fire and rescue teams. Public safety teams utilizing D2D communications may move in and out of a wireless network coverage area. When a UE leaves a coverage area it may transition from a mode in which communications are facilitated by a base station to a mode that is independent of a base station. In some cases, this transition may temporarily disrupt the D2D communications. A temporary disruption in the communications of a public safety team may negatively impact their ability to accomplish their mission in a timely manner.